1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure control device of a single lens reflex camera using a small size film cartridge and having a flash device being built therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking a significant cause of picture quality deterioration in a camera with a small size film is the shaking of a camera. Thus it is desired to make the aperture opening time of a shutter be short. However, to limit longer shutter times would result in limiting the scope of brightness which allows photography against an object brightness, further resulting in a camera with narrow zone of appropriate exposure. Therefore, a camera with a wide exposure zone is desired.
A first object of the present invention is allow to an automatic exposure time control with diaphragm aperture preference in a bright object brightness zone, and at the same time to allow flash photographing automatically in an object brightness zone with shorter shutter time than the prescribed value.
A second object of the present invention is to allow a display within a finder of a change over to flash photographing.
A third object of the present invention is to allow a display within a finder of completion of preparation for flash photographing.
A fourth object of the present invention is to allow a diaphragm aperture preference automatic exposure time control when a flash device fails to be actuated by some trouble even when a flash photographing is to be made.